Organism (Composite)
Character Synopsis Composite Organism is a theoretical amalgamation of every single living creature that inhabits the earth. Which ranges from sentient, single-celled organisms from planets to every animals Character Statistics Tiering: High 8-C. 6-C '''via Technology/Items '''Verse: Real-Life (Thought Experiments) Name: None (It's just an Organism made of every living thing) Gender: Genderless Age: Non-Applicable (Can change biological age at a whim. Also is unknown) Classification: A fusion of every creature that inhabits earth Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has the speed of Cheetahs, the strength of animals such as Gorilla's or Elephants and ETC.), Flight (Has the ability the fly due to having Avian DNA), Enhanced Senses (Has Eagle Vision, in addition has this from various other animals), Age Manipulation (Has the abilities of Organisms that can reverse biological age ), Sound Manipulation (Pistol Shrimps can 214 db sound), Biological Manipulation (Can genetically alter itself through Hydra. Has the DNA of Lizards, which can remove limbs to form weapons and armor), Disease Manipulation (By virtue of containing the DNA of diseases), Blood Manipulation (Horned Lizard can pop blood vessels and shoot Blood out their eyes), Electricity Manipulation (Both through The Electric Eel and Jellyfish), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 6), Regeneration (Mid to Low-High, Axolotl's can regenerate from their head being removed . Sponges & Bacteria can regenerate from a small piece being left of them), Possession (Cordycepts survive by taking control over one's mind ), Size Manipulation (Various animals such as Pufferfish can increase their size. Also can achieve this through Age Manipulation), Fungus Manipulation (Has the DNA of Fungus. Thus should be able to control them), Poison Manipulation (Can generate and shoot Venom due to having Snake DNA), Self-Destruction (Can act as Suicide Bombers with the Camponotus DNA ), Barrier Creation (Can undergo cryptobiosis, which covers the body in a glass-like substance), Fusionism (Has the DNA of Slim Molds and Bacteria, which can fuse with other beings), Danmaku (Can produce thousands of Spores that goes in all directions), Transmutation and Transformation (Through Chemosynthesis ), Shapeshifting (Bacteria can take many forms and having their DNA gives them this), Necromancy (Parasites are capable of creating "Zombie" animals that obey them ), Madness Manipulation (Can produce sports and acids that induce madness on ones mind. Also can use drugs to induce said effects), Pain Manipulation (Bullet Ants can amplify pain), Absorption (Can absorb over creatures), Water Manipulation (Can remove the waste from Water through Water Purification ), Instinctive Reaction (Some animals can keep acting look after death ), Perception Manipulation (Can create spores and acids that twists ones perception of the world), Thread Manipulation (Spiders are capable of spinning webs and threads that trap opponets), Heat Manipulation (via bee, pistol shrimp and tibetan monks, who practice tummo), Acid Manipulation (Can produce and generate acids. Some powerful enough to drive others insane and twist their perception), Plant Manipulation (Contains Planet DNA and thus can manipulate them), Martial Artist (Humans are capable of learning Martial Arts, thus should know all styles on earth), Ingenious Intelligence (Has the IQ and smarts of every human known to earth), Duplication (Can create exact duplicates of itself), Intangibility (Sea Spongeses can change into a "liquid" form), Light Manipulation (Some fishes can naturally produce light), Illusion Creation (Some spiders can make others see illusions), Empathic Manipulation (Ninja slugs can shoot darts that make others want to mate), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze Blood), Ink Manipulation (Can produce ink through Octopus DNA), Reincarnation (Jellyfish don't die but merely restart on the aging scale), Resistance to Blood, Pain, Sleep, Bone, Dream, Empathic, Perception, Memory, Morality, Biological (Due to lacking nucleic acids in prions), Earth Manipulation (via lithoautotrophs) Willpower, Madness, Mind (Via organisms who lack those things), Radiation (Thermococcus gammatolerans can withstand doses of up to 30,000 Gy, and an instantaneous dose of up to 5,000 Gy with no loss of viability. Prions have extreme resistance to UV and ionizing radiation), Poison, Heat (Geogemma barossii is able to reproduce at 121 °C (250 °F). 130 °C (266 °F) is biostatic for Strain 121, meaning that although growth is halted, the archaeum remains viable, and can resume reproducing once it has been transferred to a cooler medium), Ice, Gravity (via paracoccus denitrificans), Fire, Disease, Light Manipulation (Can resist UV light), Acupuncture, Telepathy and Pressure Points, minor Resistance to Acid (Picrophilus and P. oshimae are the most acidophilic organisms currently known, with the ability to grow at a pH of -0.06.) and Alkali Manipulation (Natronomonas grows under highly alkaline conditions of pH around 11) Destructive Ability: Large Building Level '(Has the power of a Blue Whale, which by virtue of size and given it's weight would be this tier. Has the DNA of Peregrine Falcon's which can attack at these levels with an average human body. Also scales to certain Dinosaurs who also is this powerful through size). '''Island Level '''via (Has access to every Nuclear Weapon combined, which would equal this level if all used at once.) 'Speed: Subsonic (Peregrine falcon has been recorded to reach speeds of 89 m/s but some have reached speeds of approximately 108.1 m/s), Subsonic+ 'attack speed 'Lifting Ability: Class G '(Has all the DNA of every Human and Animal. Thus should be this strong) 'Striking Ability: Large Building Class '(As strong as Blue Whales and the strongest Dinosaurs, of which are this strong by size alone. Also can attack this level through a human body and The Peregrine's speed), possibly '''Town Level '(It's plausible Cockroaches can survive a Nuke ) '''Durability: Large Building Class '(Has the strength of a Blue Whale, who's sizes alone warrant this tiering. Also can attack this level through a human body and The Peregrine's speed without being crippled by the force), possibly '''Town Level '(It's plausible Cockroaches can survive a Nuke ) '''Stamina: Likely Limitless ' 'Range: Variable. 'standard melee range through punching and convential denfense, kilometers with abilities such as Spores, Venom, Darts and ETC. '''Citywide '''through Nuclear Weapons 'Intelligence: Super Genius (Has the knowledge of every organism known to man. Including the combined intelligence of Stephen Hawking, Albert Einstein, Neil Degrasse and other smart minds) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Every Man-Made Weapon, It's own body (Should it choice to rip it's limbs off and use as weapons), Vehicles and ETC. Extra Info: This profile covers a theoretical combination of every organism known to man on earth. Everything you can think off on this planet that's alive or have some form of sentience would be applicable here by the very nature of this concept Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Real-Life Category:Composite Characters Category:Theoretical Pages Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fish Category:Amphibians Category:Mammals Category:Fusions Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Age Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Fusionism Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Water Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fungus Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Thread Wielders Category:Duplication Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Plant Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Light Benders Category:Possessed Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionist Category:Ice Users Category:Ink Users Category:Reincarnation Category:Earth Users Category:Hackers Category:Beserkers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6